1. Field of the Invention: This invention relates to support devices, in general, and fishing rod holder support devices, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art: In the past, it has been known to use fishing rod holder devices in order to support fishing rods. Such devices maintained support of a fishing rod during times when a fisherman chose to rest his hands and arms and also when the fisherman required his hands to be free to perform other activities. These devices typically consisted of supports ranging from natural materials such as branched twigs to rod-like man-made supports shaped from materials such as plastics or metals. A lower portion of these rod-like devices was typically inserted into a penetrable surface such as earth or sand and an upper portion supported the fishing rod.
A typical example of such a device is shown in my prior U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 260,114. While such devices are satisfactory in the simple function of supporting a fishing rod atop a relatively easily-penetrated surface such as earth or sand, they are of virtually no use in ice fishing when one typically fishes directly atop a thick impenetrable ice surface. Furthermore, such devices are of no use when one wishes to fish from a boat.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a simple and reliable device which is able to stably support a fishing rod holder such as that disclosed in my prior U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 260,114 on surfaces which heretofore could not stably sustain and support the position of such a rod-like fishing rod holder.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide structure for stably supporting and adapting a rod-like fishing rod holder to be for use in environments heretofore not capable of sustaining and supporting such a fishing rod holder.
It is a further object of the invention to construct a fishing rod holder support which is uncomplicated in design, and easily and inexpensively constructed.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when one considers the detailed description of the invention presented hereinbelow.